The Other Me
by InuTime
Summary: Summary on the inside! [Chapter three is where the real story begins!]
1. She has my face!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, But I wish I did!**

**The Other Me Chapter One: She has My Face!**

-

**Summary:** Kagome is in a near-death experiance, and is saved by someone familure, her twin! But things go south when Desera, her twin, desides to make Inuyasha admit he is in love with Kagome. Desera locks Kagome out of the Feudal Era, but only manages to stay a day before she finds an odd sword, which happens to belong to the western lord. Desera, who didn't know this, becomes the swords master, for life. But when she decides she cant make Inuyasha love Kagome, she brings her back. Which is about the time one Western Lord comes to claim his sword. The problum is, the sword doesn't want to leave Desera.

-

Kagome cracked her eyes open slowly and rubbed the sleep from them, she yawned and turned her head to her alarm clock. Her eyes widened and she flew from the warm comfort from her bed screaming, "Seven thirty! I'm gonna be late!" She flew to her dresser and pulled out a clean uniform still muttering incoherent words under her breath.

"Dear…" Mrs. Higurashi said from Kagome's door.

"Can't talk now mom! Gotta run!" Kagome yelled as she ran passed her mother a ran to the backdoor of their shrine.

"Hey sis, where you going?" Her little brother Souta yelled from the couch, he was still in his pajamas looking at her like she was insane. Kagome sighed and turned to her brother,

"School silly! And you should be going soon!" Kagome said turning to the door and pushing it open. "But, it's Saturday!" Souta yelled from the doorway.

Kagome stopped dead and her tracks and turned to look at Souta, "Oh, I must have just forgot, again"

Kagome sighed and joined her brother on the couch. About halfway through a Bugs Bunny cartoon the phone rang, Kagome heard her Grandpa answer it and say, "No, Kagome can't talk right now she has impetigo at the moment."

Kagome ran to her grandfather and snatched the phone from his hand. "Hello?" She said into the receiver, "Kagome? I thought you were sick again?" A voice yelled into her ear. "Eri?" Kagome asked the person on the other line.

"Yea, hey! Wanna come to the mall with me? You really do need to get out Kags." Kagome laughed,

"Sure when?" She asked.

"Uhh, like, right now?" She heard Eri's voice say through the receiver.

"And make sure to look good!" Eri said before she hung up and the line went dead. Kagome ran up the stairs and started going through her drawers looking for her favorite light blue dress sundress.

Finding it tucked over her desk chair. She started rummaging through her closet trying to find her favorite pair of heals, not under the bed, not under the dirty clothes, no where!

"MOM! WHERE'RE MY HEALS!" Kagome yelled from under her bed, her mother walked into the room and smiled at her daughter.

"You can barrow mine sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi said from the doorway, she walked over to Kagome and helped her up from under the bed and sat her down on the bed. "Be right back, wait here." Her mom said as she headed down the hall to grab a pair of heals from her closet. Mrs. Higurashi re-entered Kagome's room holding a beautiful pair of three inch black leather heals.

"Mom! They're gorgeous!" Kagome said running her fingers down the seam on the shoes.

"They were a gift, form your father when e got married…" Her mothers voice had a slight sound of remorse whenever she spoke of her deceased husband.

Kagome slid the heals over her petit feet and found them a perfect fit, smiling, her embraced her mother and kissed her on the cheek. Rushing out the door Kagome ran down the like fifty steps leading to the street.

Her heals clicked as she stepped onto a public bus and sat down next to an elderly man who looked to be about in his fifties. She smiled at him and waited until the bus came to a stop at midway mall.

Kagome hurried off the bus and waited outside the busy mall for Eri who was oddly the late one this time. She took a seat on a bench until she heard Eri step in front of her.

"Hey Kags!" Eri said, a bright smile shinning on her face, if there was anything Eri loved, it was shopping.

"Hey, so where to first?" Kagome asked pretending not to see the shine in Eri's eyes. -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The window shopped for a while, finding only a few outfits worth trying on. Eri had dragged Kagome to nearly every store there, they had spent extra time in the shoe department.

"Don't ya just love em' on me?" Eri asked modeling her new Italian strapped high heals, Kagome preferred regular tennis shoes but still had tried a pair similar to Eri's new shoes on herself.

"Yea, they're great." Kagome said, a smile on her face, suddenly her stomach let out a loud gurgle signaling that it was time for dinner. They giggled for a minute then decided to head down to the food court for some food.

Kagome pushed the door leading to Mr. Wontons Chinese Rice store, she was greeted with the smell of frying rice and a hint of soy-sauce. She hummed to the soft music that filled the room as she walked up to the counter to order herself a rice ball.

"Yes? What can I do for you today?" A peppy man said from behind the counter, Kagome ordered two rice balls and a Dr. Pepper (do they have Dr. Pepper in China? -if they don't they are deprived!-) She stepped out of the store and into the wide hall filled with people, she spotted Eri talking to a moderately cute boy with jet black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, I got you an rice ball." She said as she approached her friend. Eri turned to her and thanked her for the food.

"Oh, and this is Hakim, Hakim, this is my friend Kagome…" She said making hand jesters back and forth between them.

Kagome ate her rice in silence feeling like the third wheel, Eri and Hakim had made great friends all of the sudden and wouldn't shut up for two seconds! They were talking about something stupid, Kagome had lost track about what, but ever since he had come up Kagome felt a little left out.

"So Kagome, what do you think of our idea? Great huh?" Eri asked suddenly directing her attention on the yawning Kagome sitting across from her.

"Eh, What? I mean- Yea! Great!" Kagome said, though she had no clue what the heck was going on, she yawned again and went back to staring into oblivion. After about fifteen more minutes of nothingness Kagome was ready to tear her own eyes out.

Sighing, she stood from the table to excuse herself. She threw the remains of her dinner into the trash and hurried out the door. It was already dark out.

"Wow, mom must be worried." Kagome said as she walked down the steps to the mall. She could hear the faint sounds of traffic and her heals clicking on the cold pavement.

"Kagome? Why are you leaving?" Eri asked from the door to the mall, apparently she had noticed the absence of her friend.

"Home, its late and I don't want mom to worry." Kagome said, not having to turn back to know Eri was frowning at her. Eri's own heals clicked as she ran over to Kagome and offered to walk her to her bus, Kagome refused.

"it's okay, I bet Hakim is waiting for you." Kagome said, continuing in the same direction towards the bus, not looking at Eri next to her.

"Is that what this is about?" Eri asked, she turned Kagome to look her in the eye. "Yea! You were ignoring me the whole time whoever he is was there!" Kagome almost yelled, her anger got the better of her.

"Come on! You're so just jealous I got a guy and you didn't!" Eri yelled just as loud back. That was it, Kagome whirled around and used all her self control not to slap Eri. No way was she jealous or her!

"No way! Why would I be jealous of you?" Kagome asked putting an emphasis on 'you'.

"Oh? And what's so wrong with me huh? God Kagome, you're a total-" "A total what, huh?" Kagome cut her off.

"You know what! I'm leaving, Hakim is waiting for me!" Eri stormed back into the mall without even a glance back at Kagome.

'What was that about?' kagome asked herself with a sigh, she continued her brisk pace towards the bus station. -

a/n: Okay, I know that fight was a little far-fetched and so not Kagome, but whatever…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still mad about the whole, 'Eri fight thing' as she neared the bus station. She clicked a 'Walking' button and waited for it to turn green.

Once it lit up Kagome hurried across the street and noticed her feet were killing her. :Stupid heals" She muttered ad walked on. She was now in seeing range of the bus station, she pressed another walking thing and waited for it to turn green.

Once it did she hurried across the street but something caught her heal. Looking down she realized her shoe was caught in a manhole cover (is that what's its called?). She tugged at it for a second but it wouldn't budge.

The crossing sigh turned red, luckily the street was empty… Kagome kept on in her attempt to tug the shoe out of the cover.

-

Not far down the road in a Ford Truck -

"Kids! Keep it down!" a Mother yelled from the front seat of the truck, she sighed when she noticed that one of her children, a small baby, had a large quantity of slobber running down her chin.

She grabbed a napkin from off the dash board and leaned into the back seat, attempting to wipe the spit off. She didn't see the teenager stuck in the middle of the road…

-

Back with Kagome ------------------

Kagome tugged harder at the shoe but it just would not budge! It was then that she noticed a ford truck hurling down the street towards her, her eyes widened in shock and she desperately tried to pull the shoe out, nothing.

"Oh crap!" Kagome bent down and tried to unbuckle the buckle on her shoe, but it also wouldn't budge. Her eyes widened in horror,

"no!" she looked into the oncoming headlights of the ford and prayed to god the driver was about to stop, blinded by the light coming at her. Her lip quivered and all she could do was stand there…

-

On the street ----------------

"Hey!" A girl with raven brown hair yelled running towards another girl with the same hair color. What type of crazy person doesn't move when a car is coming? She ran into the street with all her speed and launched herself at the girl who had been fumbling with her shoe.

Her body impacted the others girl with so much force it knocked the breath out of her, they were flying through the air, and just in time. The ford zoomed by without so much as stopping to ask if they were ok.

The girl was laying face down under her, sobbing silently. She wouldn't have known if her whole body wasn't shaking.

"Are you ok!" she asked, shaking herself. Her breath was uneven, the girl turned to her, both their eyes bulged at the same time, there was something very familiar about this girl…

She stood up and stared down at the girl who had a deep looking cut running down her arm.

"You-You have my FACE!" They both yelled at the same time, at first Kagome had thought she was looking into a mirror.

-

A/N: Muhahahahah! Cliffy! I am evil! I hope you liked it, it might seem a little confusing, but I can't explain or I'll ruin it! Sorry! Please READ AND REVIEW! I'll be up-dating the last chappy of 30 days, and next chappy of Locked Away soon! I really hope you enjoyed! Once again, READ AND REVIEW! (I'll up-date as soon as possible, I can't believe it took me forever to make this one chappy, it is so easy usually!) Bye bye for now, and again…

READ AND REVIEW! Please! Please? Please!

(you better! Or I'll be mad!)


	2. Followed into the Feudal Era

Chapter two –Followed into the feudal era-  
Kagome's POV

Her mouth dropped as she stared into the image of herself standing in front of her. The other girl who had just saved her life was now smiling one of those crazy, evil plan smiles that people sometimes get when they just figured something out. "Why-Why do you look like me!" Kagome sputtered.

"I don't know.. But isn't it COOL!" Was the girls explanation. She smiled even wider if possible and shoved her hand out at Kagome. "Desera's the name." She said, Kagome slowly shook the hand and muttered "Mines Kagome."

"Uhh… So, Uhh, cough I didn't know I had a twin." Desera said helping Kagome pull her shoe out of the manhole where it was currently stuck. They had attracted a lot of attention with the whole, almost hit by a car thing.

"Neither did I." Kagome said as she finally got her mothers shoe out of the hole. "Wow, wait till I tell dad, I mean, he will FREAK." Desera said stepping onto the sidewalk. "Dad…" Kagome perked up, maybe her father was alive after all.

"Uhh, yea… My mom's dead." Desera said remorsefully lowering her gaze to the ground. "Are you sure? 'Cause maybe mom and dad split and told each of us that your mom and my dad were dead?" Kagome's voice was in a 'mater of fact' tone. "That would explain a lot… Want me to walk you home so I can meet my 'mom'"

They had talked about pretty much everything on the way to Kagome's shrine. Kagome had talked about how Hojo couldn't take a hint, and how she loved Inuyasha but he was to caught up with Kikyo to have time for her.

Desera had talked about how her boyfriend had broken up with her last week, and how cold he had been to her every time they were around each other.

"Well, here we are." Kagome stated as they stopped in front of the steps leading to her shrine. "Wow, that's a lot of steps huh?" Was Desera's remark, "Yea" Kagome lead the way to the back door, then she got a great idea, smiling, she turned to Desera. "Wanna do something FUN?" she asked. Desera apparently knew what she was about to suggest because an evil grin spread across her face.

They discussed the plan then slowly and silently made their way into the dark house. Kagome lead the way to Souta's room and creaked the door open, giggling they made their way to Souta's bed, Desera leaned out of sight and Kagome poked his chest waking him from his slumber.

"Huh, Whoa Kagome, What're you doing here?" Souta asked groggily, wiping sleep from his eyes. "Souta.. This is for taking my sandwich yesterday." Kagome said… The evil grin returning to her face she started singing a Barbie song, then up popped Desera, helping sing the course.

Souta's eyes bulged and he screamed, "KAGOME! WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU!" Kagome suppressed giggles as she explained to him about everything that had happened that night.

He poked Desera's cheek as if to make sure she wasn't a hologram, after she slapped him away, he continued to stare at her. "And that's how I found Desera here." Kagome concluded. "I found you thank you!" Desera corrected her. "Whatever." Kagome said turning to the door, "Lets go tell mom Des."

"Yes, it's true, Desera, you are my daughter." Kagome's mother said from across the table. "I guess it's time for me to tell you two the story, oh how I hoped this day would never come…" Their mother sighed and looked them both in the eyes.

"Back when I was in collage I met your father, oh he was a sweet man, so romantic. And we were on and off for most of the four years there, but on graduation, he took me aside and bent down on one knee, oh I remember my heart beating so loud in my chest I was sure he could here it. And he asked my hand in marriage, of course I said yes. And we celebrated by, Uhh, going out for pizza!"

Kagome and Desera fought back giggles, Desera poked Kagome in the ribs "I sure want some pizza!" She whispered in her ear, Kagome burst out laughing but was silenced by her mothers glare.

"Oh I was just so happy. So we got our own place and he started a career while I stayed home to pregnant to see my own feet, little did we know we had two little girls on the way. But the thing is… I didn't know I had a fan, a strange man started following me around everywhere I went. One day while your father was at work the man came to our house and attempted to rape me."

The girls gasped and held their mothers shaking hands. She continued on, "I fought him off the best I could, but I couldn't get away, it's hard to maneuver when you have two little girls in your stomach. He would have gotten me too if your father hadn't come home and stopped him.

The man ran from the house swearing that he would have his revenge on you two, and it was then that we decided it would be best to split you two up so he couldn't find you. Your father went to America, and I moved here to Tokyo. But apparently your father has gotten home sick and moved here again."

Kagome sent her mother a sympathy look, it must have been so hard worrying about a crazy psycho getting her children. "And here we are.." Their mother finished in a solemn tone. Kagome squeezed her mothers hand but jumped when she heard a sound from outside the kitchen window. 

She stood from the table and motioned for Desera to follow her, they made their way to the backdoor and opened it slowly, Kagome gasped at the sight that greeted her. -  
------Desera POV-  
------------

We looked out of the door and guess what we saw! A MAN! But not just any man, this man had long silver hair and gorgeous, liquid golden eyes. And to top it all off, HE HAD DOG EARS! DOG EARS! It's not often you see some lunatic with fake dog ears, I mean, I'm not expert, but that's not normal, so they have to be fake!

Then Kagome let out one of those angry growls, stomped over to him, and yelled SIT. And you know what happened? He went crashing into the ground, face first, like full on. He's gonna be feeling that tomorrow I'll tell you that!

Then she goes on yelling about how he shouldn't be coming to her time and how she had told him time and time again not to come here, and I'm like, 'Her time?' I mean, what does that mean? It's not like she has some time machine, does she?

Then he gets up and grabs her by the arm and get this meaningful, totally fake I might add, 'I'm sorry look'. Even though it's so clear he's not. Then Kagome starts blushing and going all, "It's okay Inuyasha." And I'm like, 'Inuyasha? Where have I heard that before'  
Kagome had talked about how Hojo couldn't take a hint, and how she loved Inuyasha but he was to caught up with Kikyo to have time for her.

'Oh. So Kagome loves this jerk who can't keep himself with one chick huh? Well, time for matchmaker twin!' I started making my evil plan right that second. -  
--------------Regular POV  
-  
Kagome had forgotten completely about the fact the Desera was watching her. She sat there talking about how she could switch times, sat Inuyasha, AND gotten all flushed when he sent her 'the look'.

Kagome mentally slapped herself as she walked back to the backdoor to talk to Desera, she decided it wasn't such a good idea to tell Inuyasha about Des, not a good idea at all. "Hey, sorry you had to see that…" She said glaring at the ground.

Desera smiled slightly, think to herself, 'This is so obvious, I can so tell he likes her and she's all blushing and junk, god, I have to do everything myself, but don't worry sis, Desera to the rescue!'

Kagome turned back to look at Inuyasha who was trying to peek around the bend to the backdoor, Kagome glared at him, then ran over to him telling him she'd meet him in the feudal later, she pushed him out of Desera's sight and told him to take the long way to the well.

He left with a sigh and Kagome returned to Desera, "Hey, Des, I think you should tell your dad you found me on your own, I really gotta take care of something. So, ok?"

Desera knew exactly what her twin was planning, she was gonna sneak out with the Inuyasha guy. She decided to follow her and find out all the details on this guy anyways. "Ok, yea, great plan, I'll go now!"

She put on a fake smile and walked around the corner, but didn't leave, instead she waited while Kagome ran inside then returned with a yellow backpack over her shoulder. 

Kagome walked into the well house and climbed up to the side, with a deep breath, she jumped down and was greeted with the familiar sensation of time travel.

Desera watched as Kagome walked into the well house, she followed her, silent as the grave. Kagome jumped down the well and Desera wondered if she had a death wish, but then a blue light engulfed her sister. One second Desera was just standing there, the next she jumped.

Desera landed with a thud on the dirt at the bottom of the well, she coughed and looked up into the clouded sky, 'Wait, clouds?' She looked around seeing Kagome climbing up the side of the well, in a hurry she followed her, still silent.

Once Kagome reached the top she was surprised to find no one there, she had been expecting Inuyasha to give her a good yelling at. She lugged her backpack over her shoulder and started to head to the village until she heard a soft moan coming from the well.

Kagome ran to the side of it looking over the edge, she gasped at the sight of Desera climbing up the side, "Desera! What are you doing here?" Desera coughed as she climbed over the side, looking around she had a look in her eyes that said, "The hell is this?"

"Ok, look, this is the feudal era, I'm helping to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama, which I… Sorta broke, on accident! And I have to fight demons and help everyone, I mean, Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku is a monk with a 'cursed' hand, if you will. Then there's Inuyasha, he's a demon, well, hanyou." Kagome said in one big sentence.

Desera looked at her like she was crazy, then she remembered her plan, to make Inuyasha prove that he loved kagome. By then kagome had sat down on the side of the well, looking angered that she had been found out.

In a blink of an eye, Desera stood in front of her, looking solemn, she said two word, "I'm sorry." Kagome looked her twin in the eye, "For what?" Then Desera lunged at her and pushed her back down the well, her heart racing she preformed a small spell on it that would hold Kagome out for at least a week or two.

Her arms shaking, she said, "Oh God, What have I done"

A/N OK! I know its really confusing right now, so I'll explain it, Desera, is going to pretend to be Kagome, so that Inuyasha will realize how much he really loves KAGOME.  
She couldn't have 2 kagome though, so she had to 'not permeably ' get rid of her.

Read and Review!  
Now! 


	3. A Different Kagome

**The Other Me: **

**Chapter Three; A Different Kagome**

Desera placed a hand over her racing heart, she looked at the well, seemingly peaceful,

but only moments before she had betrayed her sister for her own good. She stood there blankly, chills running up her spine.

Desera was brought back to reality by a voice piercing the air, "Kagome? What took you

so long." Desera stood there, forgetting her 'name'. Inuyasha walked to her side, poking her, "Kagome?"

Jumping, Desera turned to him, "Kagome? OH RIGHT! That's me, um, Yea, Uhh, sorry."

Inuyasha looked confused, "You seem.. Different."

"Different? No, I'm not different! Look at me, Different free!" Desera almost yelled,

she regained her composure, "God, can we PLEASE get going? This air out here is cold

and I'm getting an uncomfortable draft." She tugged at her skirt, which she had stolen

from Kagome.

Inuyasha eyed her one more time before shrugging and turning towards the village, Desera grabbed 'her' yellow backpack and rushed

after him, having to take two steps for every

one of his.

As they walked, Desera couldn't help but gawk at her surroundings, this was NOT Tokyo.

They moved silently, neither spoke for what seemed like hours. Desera broke the

silence by sighing and looking at Inuyasha, "So, what's there to do in this era?" She

tried to speak casually, and not be to obvious that she had no idea where the heck she

was.

Inuyasha ignored her question, thinking she couldn't be serious. He walked on, arms crossed and looking defiant. Once they reached the village, almost immediately Desera was hit with a huge ball of fluff known as Shippo.

Desera screamed, falling backwards and waving her arms in the air, "IM HIT! IM HIT!" Shippo popped up on her stomach, "Kagome, are you ok?" Desera looked him over, deciding her had done no damage to her, she sat up, and placed him on the ground next to her.

"Kagome, its me!" Shippo said, looking more confused than ever. 'Oh my god, who the heck IS this?' Desera wondered to herself, thinking if she played along it would go away she smiled. "Hey.. Uhh, you!"

Shippo regarded Desera's weirdness as something Kagome had once explained as a Period.

Desera ran a hand through her hair, bored with the 'thing' in her lap, she pushed Shippo off and went to venture around the village, little did she notice the confused glances

from Inuyasha and Shippo both.

"Kagome? It's Kagome, She's back Sango!" A man dressed in monk robes yelled from the door way of a hut, soon a woman with long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail walked out next to him.

"Kagome? You're back, that's great, we were just about to leave to go Jewel-Hunting." The woman named Sango said, Sango's eyes flared up and she turned to the Monk, "You pervert!" And with that, her hand came crashing across his cheek.

Desera blinked, hunting, no one said ANYTHING about hunting. "Uhh, ok?" Sango gave her

an odd look and went back into the hut, keeping a close eye on Miroku, who Desera now remembered was the 'perverted monk' Kagome had mentioned.

xOx

Desera looked around the hut, correction, the very small hut. Shivering, she tugged at

the uncomfortable school-uniform Kagome always wore. "Cant she just wear jeans and a shirt.." Desera muttered.

Her constant muttering earned her strange looks from all the others in the hut, Inuyasha had gone out after sniffing the air and almost yelling, "Its HER!" Then he looked guilty and left before Desera even got a chance to make him start to love 'Kagome'.

"Kagome… Inuyasha has gone after Kikyo, and all you do is sit there looking around unconcerned?" Miroku asked, shoveling rice from a bowl to his mouth with chop-sticks.

Desera looked at him, snorting she shifted in her seat, "Like I care who he spends his time with." Taking a hair brush from her pack, she began to run it through her raven-brown hair.

Miroku furrowed a brow, "I guess I always thought you wanted him to choose you to love?" He rolled his eyes, and went back to eating.

"Wait, you mean 'Her' As in romantic relationship, with someone, else?" Desera asked, suddenly alert and looking angry. "Pfft, Kagome, you really are acting strange, you know about how Inuyasha loves Kikyo and you." Sango said, looking up from her food she adding, "That two-timing fool."

Desera's heart began to race, heat hitting her face she stood up on shaky legs, "I.. Uhh.. GOTTA GO PEE! Be right BACK!" She raced from the door/floppy thing, towards the woods.

Once she reached the edge of the wilderness, Desera unconsciously gripped her neck collar, looking around uncertainly, she let out a shaky, "Inuyasha?" Taking slow steps into the darkness, she soon found herself alone in the hunched shadows of the trees.

Hearing a distant murmur, Desera began to head blindly through the woods, occasionally hearing the snap of a stick or the sounds of someone pushing through the underbrush. Figuring it was mere paranoia, Desera continued on her way.

Her feet crunched on dried leaves, causing chills to run down her spine. Desera took a deep sigh, looking around the darkness her eyes still hadn't adjusted to, she continued to wander to a distant person.

Again she called for Inuyasha, her voice echoing back to her. Hearing yet another twig snap under the invisible foot of a creature, or worse a person, Desera's calls became more desperate.

Heat began to pulse in her face, her eyes welled up and she bit her lip, looking around she gulped. "Why so afraid little girl?" Said a strange voice from behind her. Desera froze, her heart pounding in her chest.

"How does one so clearly a Miko come to be lost?" Said the voice, chillingly closer than before, Desera balled her hands into fists holding them hard at her side, ready to defend herself if necessary.

"I'm.. I'm not lost! I'm just playing Hide and Seek with the exit to the woods, and its winning." She said, thinking it would have been funny if she wasn't about to die.

"Hide in seek?" Said the voice, just behind her, his breath reeking as it curled on her cheek. Desera gagged inside, glaring forward at the trees she felt a claw run over the bare skin on her neck.

"Get your hand off me, or you will regret the day you followed me into these woods." She said, her voice sounding clogged and alien coming from her lips.

"What're you gonna do?" Asked the man, clearly a demon. Desera didn't understand how she knew these things, but images began to flood into her mind. She saw herself enter the woods, then him follow, a short sword clinging to his side.

An idea forming in her head within seconds, whirling around, she muttered, "This." Thrusting her right hand to his chest she muttered something under her breath and he was blown back, but not before she ripped the sword from his belt.

Master… You are my new master. Said a voice within her head, Desera looked around alarmed, then felt a pulse go through her hand. Looking at the sword she asked, 'Master? What do you mean?"

He was not good enough, but you flow with power, NOW KILL HIM!

Bounding forward with strength she was unaware she had, Desera landed just feet away from the demon who was howling in pain and clawing at his chest, which now had a gruesome hole through the middle.

Blood oozed from his wound and he looked at her wide-eyed, "No! Please!" He screamed, watching Desera loom forward, her eyes glittering red.

Desera raised the sword over her head, face showing no emotion, she plunged it forward into the demons abdomen. Twisting it from side to side his screams slowly died away, his body went limp and his eyes fluttered closed.

Desera slowly sagged to the ground, her eyes returning to brown and her new-found strength flooded away. "Kag-Kagome?" An astonished voice asked from behind her.

Desera stood, turning to find Inuyasha standing there, mouth slightly ajar. "Stop thinking I cant handle myself, go back to your whore and I'll find my way out of here on my own." Desera said, the words weren't her own, but someone else speaking for her.

She turned to leave, not knowing were to go but hoping the magic that had possessed her would lead her back to the village.

oXo

Desera looked at the sword in her hand as she walked through the woods, leaving an astonished hanyou in the clearing.

'So.. What do you mean master?' She asked, feeling stupid for talking to a sword. The man you killed stole me from a great demon long ago. I eventually was forced to have him as my master, even though he was weak.

Now that he is gone I have chosen you to be my master, I will guide you in battle and make you great. Just leave it all to me.

Desera nodded, feeling it was an appropriate response. She eventually found her way back to the village, slumping into the hut she plopped down on her sleeping bag, ready to pass out.

Just as she was slipping into slumber, Inuyasha stormed in, "What was THAT?" He yelled at her, snapping her eyes open she flashed him an annoyed glance, then closed them and muttered, "Oh, you know, just killed someone, nothing special."

"WHAT?" He yelled. Stomping over to her he pointed at the sword clinging to her side, "Where'd you get that?" He asked, attempting to poke it, but an energy pushed him back.

Desera sighed, "I took it from the guy, leave me alone, I'm tired." Suddenly she felt a tingle go through her body, sitting up, she looked around, "I sense something."

Standing, she ran to the door, "Three shards, coming in fast." Grasping her sword, Desera ran through the door, faster than even Inuyasha.

She was out and on a dirt road in no time, with her sword drawn she watched a whirlwind come straight towards her. Tightening her grip, she narrowed her eyes as a man stepped out.

He was dressed in furs, long black hair was pulled into a pony-tail. Stepping forward, he looked Desera over, "Hey Kagome, how's mutt-face been treating you." Inuyasha was at Desera's side by now, he snorted, "What're you doing' here flea-bag?"

"Just here to see MY woman." The man said, smiling at Desera. She furrowed a brow and looked him over, "Uhh?" Was all she said, 'his woman?' Desera thought.

Seeing the jewel shards in his legs and one in his arm, Desera decided there was no more time for talking. Thrusting herself forward, the sword took control.

"Dragon-Storm!" She bellowed, aiming at the man, who looked shocked and dodged just in time. Her eyes began to glow red, "Lightening Fire!" She screamed another command, yellow-orange whisks shot from the sword towards the man, he jumped away again.

"Kagome! What's wrong with you, its me, KOGA!" He yelled, dodging yet another Dragon-Storm from Desera. Inuyasha looked confused, very confused. Desera couldn't hear a thing, the sword was all she knew.

Flying through the air at Koga she began to chop, hitting the dirt, she flung back up and was at him again. "Dragon-Storm! Dragon-Storm! Dragon-Storm!" She yelled, he dodged each one, but getting closer each time.

Bounding forward she move with demonic speed, her hair flowed around her and she brought the sword out to her right-side. "Black-abyss!"

A dark hole formed in the sky, sucking up all things that were loose on the ground. Desera was unaffected, standing right under it her feet remained planted on the ground while her hair flowed around her.

Koga's eyes widened and he screamed, His breath was hurried, he looked to Desera, his gaze looked hurt, and afraid. With that he whirled away in the tornado.

The black hole disappeared, Desera looked after him, sighing, she turned towards Inuyasha, "Darn" Shaking her head, she headed back to the hut, but not before a clawed hand grabbed her by the arm. "What is up with you!" Inuyasha asked, looking worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine, you wanted the jewel shards, I'm getting them for you, isn't that what you want?" Desera said, pushing his hand away and purposely letting her eyes shine with tears, "I.. I just want to feel useful for once." She said, lying through her teeth.

Inuyasha was taken back, still confused, he pulled who he thought was Kagome into a hug. "You are Kagome, you are."

oXo

Sesshomaru looked up from his spot against a large oak tree. His eyes scanned the horizon, looking for something he thought he would never see again, until tonight. Searching the sky for a black hole, he knew someone had his Roanoke.

Standing from his spot he looked to Jaken, "Take care of Rin while I'm gone." He said, starting to head towards the distant thunder. "But my Lord, Where re you going?" Jaken asked, scrambling after Sesshomaru.

"To find my sword." With that, Sesshomaru was gone. Jaken went back and sat down next to Rin, mumbling to himself.

oXo

Kagome had been in shock, just sitting at the bottom of the well for nearly an hour before she realized what had happened. She had jumped back in, but only met dirt, twice.

Tears clouding her vision she pounded at the floor, "No!" She cried, eventually she climbed out. Going to her room she had stayed in bed all day, feeling betrayed and hurt.

"Sis?" Souta called from her door, knocking lightly, "Are you okay?" He asked. Pushing the door open he walked into the room and sat nest to Kagome.

"Souta…" She said, looking him over before breaking into tears again, would she ever see Inuyasha again? She sat up and hugged her brother, determined to break through the well, and maybe beat the shit out of her so called sister.

Kagome stood and walked out of her door, more ran, calling to Souta, "I'll be back soon!" She ran to the wall a peered inside. It seemed dark and gloomy. She jumped own, feet first this time, and as she thought, she hit the ground with a thunk.

Then Kagome felt a strange tingle creep over her body…

oXo

Desera had left her bunk that night, she decided she couldn't do it. She couldn't make Inuyasha realize he loved Kagome, She couldn't pretend to be Kagome, and she couldn't put up with all the bugs.

Wandering through the woods, Roanoke led the way, soon Desera found herself standing at the edge of the well. Its wood was cracked and looked old as always.

Desera shivered. Fearing Kagome would think she had done something horrible, she bit her lip before walking to the edge of the well. Speaking an enchantment, the wood of the well sprang to life. It glowed blue until finally Kagome appeared at the bottom.

She looked around, then up at Desera. Kagome narrowed her eyes and began to climb up, "DESERA! WHEN I GET UP THERE YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Desera shivered, her heart began to race, and she let out a hand to pull Kagome up.

"You don't understand, I was trying to help.. But--" Desera was cut off by the sound of thunder. They both turned around. And found themselves facing the mighty lord Sesshomaru.

**A/N heheh R/R**


End file.
